jay thunder's pokemon lemon collection
by jay thunder
Summary: a lemon collection writen by me. i don't own pokemon.
1. chapter 1

Dyan (male shiny delphox) x blaza(female shiny emboar) re-written with the help of yveshku and yugiohfan163.

the sun rises on the horizon, illuminating everything at his reach, the sunlight illuminate the house of two lovers, aweking them from their slumber, In the bed was a large shiny Emboar with a shiny Delphox resting on its chest, The shiny Delphox yawned and nuzzled the emboar softly and Slowly though the light hit them in the faces, the shiny emboar was the first one awake, the emboar was a female one with huge breasts and a big butt, she also had a fiery blue hair, She groaned while blocking the sun with one arm and rubbed her eye with the other, them she looked at her mate, a male delphox, he female emboar name was Blaza and the male delphox name was Dyan, She moved a hand down and lightly shook him.

Delphox slowly opened his eyes and then said.

"Good morning babe."

"Morning dear, how'd you sleep?" blaza asked.

"i sleeped well, and you ?" dyan Said.

"Pretty good." blaza said before kissing dyan on the lips, dyan wasted no time and kissed her back, they moved slowly and carefully, caressing each other with their paws, dyan gave blaza big butt a pinch.

"Oh you."blaza said.

"i have been teasing since we were in high school." dyan said grinning.

"True, i remember that you would always stare at my breasts and butt whenever you had the chance." blaza said.

"I can't help if they were so soft and huge." Dyan replied.

"Awwwww thanks Dyan." Blaza said as she hugged Dyan.

Dyan smiled.

"I going downstairs to make breakfast, can you help me with the coffee ?." Blaza asked.

"Sure thing." Dyan said.

They got up and went to the kitchen to make the breakfast, It took some time but when it was done they sat down to eat.

"Those waffles tastes greats Blaza." Dyan complimented his girlfriend.

"Thanks, I figured I'd try a new recipe." Blaza said.

Dyan stared at Blaza in a lovingly way, that have been know each other since kindergarten, Back then he was just a small Fennekin and her a Tepig, After some time they started to Hang out, when they evolved Into braixen and pignite, their love blossomed they been hanging out for a long time. Going to movies, eating dinner together, hanging out, they did a lot of things together,Dyan even met her family, her father was a male incineroar, her mom was a female emboar, her sister was a female incineroar and her sister husband was a Male luxray, At first it was tricky, but her father eventually approved of them, And after sometime Blaza met Dyan parents, His dad a Delphox, his mom a Flareon and his baby brother who was a Fennekin, His family approved them right away, his dad asked if he was going to propose to her one day, But so far, not yet, They didn't even had sex yet !, Dyan really wanted to mate Blaza, Fuck her doggystyle, But his parents made it clear to try and wait till marriage, but he couldn't wait anymore, he loved blaza and wanted to show it to her.

"blaza" dyan called his girlfriend.

"Yeah Dyan?" blaza asked.

"i think it's time to we to mate." dyan said.

"But your parents wanted us to wait." Blaza replied.

"but blaza, i love you and i need you, they don't need to know." dyan assured her.

"But what if I get pregnant? We don't have any condoms." Blaza said worried.

"i have actually, I picked them up last week." dyan replied.

"well, i really wanted to mate with you, since high school But- ." blaza said blushing.

"blaza it's ok, you don't have to be afraid." dyan cutted her of

"who said i was afraid ?!" blaza said trying to sound bold.

"your tone" dyan mocked her.

"sorry, i lost my cool." blaza apologized.

"that's ok, so when you wanna mate ?." dyan asked.

"tonight. blaza answered.

"oh boy" dyan though.

"i can't wait dyan." blaza said.

"me too blaza." dyan said before giving blaza a kiss.

when night came dyan cooked a romantic dinner for him and blaza, A table was set up with candles and even romantic music playing.

"Thanks for the dinner Dyan." Blaza said.

"No problem babe."dyan replied.

When they finally finished the dinner, they were stuffed and horny,

"Oh man, this is really gonna happen." Dyan thought.

"lets go to our bedroom" blaza said

"You got it!" dyan said.

They got up and Blaza grabed Dyan hand and took him to the bedroom, All the while trying to keep from glomping him too soon, When they finally entered the room they started to make out widely, They rubbed each other on the sides and body while falling on the bed, They started to take off each other clothes, When they were nude Dyan grabbed Blaza's chest, Blaza moaned at the touch.

"So big and soft." Dyan said.

"T-Thank you." Blaza said as she touched Dyan dick, He hummed while licking one of her niple.

"Ahhhh, be gentle with them." Blaza moaned.

"I will babe, now lay down and let me lick your pussy."

She did so and spread her legs, dyan put his head between her legs and started licking her pussy, The taste was sweet and he felt himself jumping for joy inside, dyan wanted more and shoved his toungue deep in her.

blaza moaned and said "more dyan."

"Oh I intend to." Dyan said grinning as he moves his toungue inside her.

"i gonna cum." Blaza said before spraying her juices on dyan face.

He opened his mouth before lapping the juices up as they went in.

"Arceus that was awesome !." Blaza said painting.

"Now it's your turn to lick me, lick my balls." Dyan requested.

"Sure thing." Blaza said as she bent down and started licking her boyfriend balls.

He sighed and grinned while his dick was rigid hard, Luckily for him Blaza grabred his cock and started rubbing it, "Let me help you with that." Blaza said as she removed Dyan balls from her mouth and started kissing Dyan dick.

"Oh yeah, just like that." Dyan said.

Blaza wanted to please her boyfriend, so she deepthroted him in one go, emboar havw large mouths and throats, she had no problem to accommodate him.

"Ahhh! Blaza!" Dyan moaned.

Blaza smiled and sucked him harder, trying to get him to cum,

She also remembered to rub his balls and did so, she rubbed his balls in a tender way.

"Ah fuck yeah babe, if you keep up like that, i gonna cum !" dyan said moaning.

"Then cum". Blaza said.

Dyan cum went spewing in Blaza mouth, her cheeks bloating a bit.

"Wow! There's tons here!" Blaza said as she drinked the the cum.

"I have been waiting for this moment since I was a braixen !." Dyan said relieved.

So you wanna be on top then?" blaza asked.

"of course." dyan said.

She laid on her back while Dyan got on top of her with eager.

"ok blaza, this might hurt." dyan warned her.

"fighting types are strong !" blaza said.

He rubbed his dick against her folds before slowly pushing forward, destroying her virgin barrier.

"Ahhhh!" blaza screameed.

"blaza you ok ?!" dyan asked panicking.

"Y-Yeah...just give me a second." Blaza said trying to catch her breath.

"i'm sorry." dyan apologized, he would never do anything that would hurt blaza, never.

"It's alright, this is natural." blaza said trying to calm him down.

with tha

t, dyan started moving, He groaned since her insides felt warm and tight.

"Yeah!" dyan said moaning.

"go faster !" blaza demanded.

He happily obliged while moving his hips back and forth, his thrusts were getting stronger and faster.

"More!" blaza begged.

"gladly !" dyan said as he fucked her harder.

"How does my dick feel?" dyan asked.

"It's big and warm !, it's poking my uterus !." Blaza said.

"Oh my arceus I forgot to put the condom on !." Dyan said panicking again.

"Nothing bad should happen if you pull out in time, right?" blaza asked.

"I think you are right." Dyan said as his climax was getting closer.

"I'm gonna cum !" dyan screamed before pulling out and cumming on the bed, blaza started masturbating, trying to cum.

"I'm almost there!" blaza said before reaching her climax and cumming on the bed as well.

"arceus that was awesome." blaza said painting.

"You said it."dyan agreed.

"I'm up for one more round." Blaza said.

"You're on." Dyan said.

"How do you want me ?." Blaza asked.

"Doggystyle." Dyan said.

"Your dick is kinda soft, let me take care of this." Blaza says seductively.

Blaza bents down his cock and puts his dick between her big breasts, Blaza starts moving her breasts up and down while giving her boyfriend dick a good lick, Blaza engulfs the tip in her mouth, dyan Moans at the feeling, Blaza licks the tip inside her mouth while moving her breasts up and down on his length.

Dyan groans from the friction of her chest, "Your breasts are so soft."

"And your dick is so big and warm" Blaza moans.

He smiles and rubs Blaza's head, Dyan dicks shoots a bit of pre in her mouth.

"You ready to go?" Blaza asked seductively.

"Yes let's go !." Dyan says.

Blaza winks at him, turns around, gets all fours and wiggles her butt at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go at me big boy." she said teasingly.

Dyan puts a condom on, gets behind her, puts one paw on her large hip, another paw on his cock and thrusts her with everything he got !,Blaza moans from the feeling, dyan takes a minute to take the feeling before thrusting back and forth.

Blaza moans loudly at the penetration, "Oohh. So good."

"It's so good inside you baby !." Dyan says Moaning.

"And you are so big !, keep going !" Blaza says moaning loud.

Dyan did what he was told and kept thrusting his girlfriend.

Blaza grips the bed firmly. "Go harder!"

With that, dyan primal instincts awake and he starts ducking Blaza like there as no tomorrow, The Emboar gasped out in pleasure and surprise. "Whoa, you're really getting into it."

"Yeah, I going with all my might !" Dyan says groaning.

Blaza grins, "Give it to me baby.", Dyan grins as he continues to thrust Blaza.

They were moaning so loud that Blaza neighbors heard everything.

The Floatzel family heard that. "Mom? Why they so loud today?" their daughter asked. "I... I don't know." Their mother said blushing.

The father, a floatzel says "they really must really be enjoying themselves", The mother nods back slowly.

Back to Blaza apartament.

Dyan uses his physics powers to do a physic link with Blaza.

"Wh-whoa." Blaza shudders. "This is new."

"How do you feel ?" Dyan asks groaning.

"A little odd." Blaza said.

"Physics types do that to bond with their mates" dyan explains

"Really ?, why do they do that ?" Blaza asks moaning as dyan was still thrusting her.

"They feel more connected, its also makes sex more passionate !." Dyan explains.

"I really feel more connected to you." Blaza says, pushing back to his thrusts.

Blaza felt dyan knot pumping in to her.

"Knot me !, I know you want to !." Blaza says moaning.

"If you insist." Dyan pushed as hard as he could, tying the two of them together.

Blaza cried out as she sprayed her juices on his member, and Dyan cummed on his condom, The two panted as Blaza lay down on the bed and dyan laid on blaza back, but Because of his knot, dyan was tied with Blaza, they would be like that for at least 8 minutes.

"Well I'm in no rush anyway." Blaza said relaxing.

"It's so warm and comfortable inside you baby, That's the plus of being a fire type. " dyan says to his girlfriend.

"You went wild dyan, what was that ?." Blaza asks.

"Huh?" he asked her. "What you mean?"

"A moment ago, you went faster and rougher." Blaza explained.

"That usually happens when a Male gets to excited." Dyan explains.

"Oh, I was just curious, Also, what is psychic link ?." Blaza asks him.

"Psychic types and duel psychics can use it on any pokemon." he explains.

"I felt more connected to you, How does it work?" Blaza asked.

"A psychic types uses his powers to connect with other pokemon mind and share their feelings." Dyan explains.

"Wow." Blaza said amazed at that. "That sounds impressive, we should had mated sooner, it was awesome."

Dyan chuckled, "Well we know now, and we can do more in the future."

"Can't wait darling." Blaza says smiling.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked looking for a clock.

"23:00." Blaza says.

"Oh, it's really late." Dyan said, seeing the moonlight through the window.

Dyan felt his knot desinflate, he pulled out of Blaza and took of the condom of his cock and threw it on garbage bin near Blaza bed.

"That was great sweetie." he said to her as he laid on his back.

"It was great darling, i love you." Blaza replies.

"Love you too." Dyan said back.

They sleept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising, bringing the warm light with him, and this light woke up two lovers that had quite a night last night, One of them growled a little and stretched his arm up before resting it back over his companion, The one who did this was lux the luxray, he was strong bold, gentle and caring and Lux was also a shiny Luxray clear as day due to his different colored palette.

He was the first to awake, when did, he looked at his mate, his loving companion was a bealtiful orange florges named Orange, She was sleeping soundly against him while he smiled and rubbed her cheek, She was beautiful, she had a beautiful and smooth withe skin, a beautiful bouquet of orange flowers around he neck, she also had big breasts and a big butt.

"I'm the luckiest guy around." Lux though.

No one could resist her beauty.

They were naked at the moment, they pleased each other sexually last night, they loved sex, but that was one of the many ways of showing their love for each other, As he rubbed her cheek he saw her eyes start to slowly open.

"Good morning my love." Lux said.

"Mmm, morning to you too." she smiled.

"Did you liked last night ?." Lux asked his mate.

"It was amazing, you're really quick with your hands." Orange complimented him.

"You are quite skilled." Lux replied.

Both of them sat up and yawned while getting ready for the day, Lux heard a ping sound from his phone, he looked and what he saw surprised him.

"Orange, my brother mate finally laid her egg !." Lux said happy.

He showed his phone to orange and she saw a picture a male luxray by the side of a female incineroar holding a black and red egg.

"Awww, they're so lucky." Orange said.

"Yeah, I'm became a uncle and you became a aunt"lux said.

"Can't wait to hatch."orange said.

"I gonna make breakfast baby." Lux says before going downstairs to make breakfast.

"I'll be there in a sec." Orange said as she stretched herself and went downstairs, She limped a little cause she was still feeling a smidge sore.

"Hi dear,Take a seat and breakfast will be done in no time.",." Lux said to her.

"Ok darling." Orange says before taking a seat.

Lux finished the breakfast and put the pancakes on the table, Orange grabbed her silverware before digging in.

"Mmmmm, your pancakes are delicious darling" orange said.

"I'm happy that you like it." Lux said.

"Mmmmm, your pancakes are delicious darling" orange said.

"I'm happy that you like it." Lux said.

"Hey orange, I noticed that your breasts and butt were a few inches bigger." Lux said teasing orange.

"Thanks lux, I though you didn't noticed, Just don't stare or we might go at it again, and I'd like a little rest from last night ." Orange said giggling.

"I get it, yesterday it was our 99 mating." Lux said.

"really ?., that is a great achievement" orange says with a happy voice.

"We should do something special for the 100." Lux suggested.

"I was thinking about we call all our friends and have a big happy orgy." Orange replied.

"Well, that does sound pretty kinky." Lux replied.

"But I thought about something else ?." Lux said.

"What it is ?."orange asked.

"We should have a baby." Lux answer her.

Orange got surprised at the request, sure she wanted to have his cubs, but she didn't though that lux would be the one who asks.

"Anything wrong Orange ?." Lux called her out.

"No, I'm just surprised is all." Orange said.

"I really wants to have baby's with you orange." Lux replied.

"But Lux, that's a big choice. I mean if we tried, what if I do get pregnant? Do we have the money and space to raise a child?"

"I'm a lawyer and you a doctor, we have plenty of money and our house has plenty of space, And imagine what they might look like ." Lux assured her.

"What you mean ?."orange asked as she was still surprised.

"Well have you ever seen what a baby between a Luxray and Florges would look like?" lux asked.

"Maybe shinx that smells like flowers,." Orange said.

"Remember when we first met orange ?." Lux asks his wife

.

"How could I forget?" Orange said.

Flashback.

It was orange first day on kindergarten, she was just a little flababy, She felt nervous while seeing other pokemon interact with no problem.

"Daddy, why are you leaving me on this arceus forgotten place ?." Orange asked her father, a sylveon.

"Orange you know you don't use that kind of language." Her father scolded her.

"Sorry, but I'm scared." Orange replied.

"It'll be fun done, here you can make friends" her father told her.

"I hope you right."orange said with sadness in her voice.

"I love you orange." Her daddy said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

She looked at the kids and gulped before moving ove, "Hi." Orange heard a voice Behind her, she turned to see and saw a shiny shinx.

"I-I'm Lux." The shiny shinx said.

"H-hi, I'm orange." Orange said muttering.

"I saw and though you were cute."

"T-thanks."orange says muttering again.

"Wanna be friends?" lux asks.

"I would love it."orange said with a warm smile.

Back to the present.

"I miss those times." Lux said.

"Me too."orange said blushing.

"It's time to we start a family orange" lux said.

"Well...ok, let's give it a shot." Orange said.

"Also, happy Valentine's Day." Lux said.

"Happy Valentine's Day lux." Orange said before kissing him.

For the rest of the day, lux and orange had been doing romantic things together, They watched movies together, ate together and they went to a fancy restaurant together, All the while Orange started to feel less nervous and shy.

It was getting late and they decided to go home, they tooked a shortcut through a park.

"It was a awesome day orange." Lux said.

"It really was lux, thank you."orange said with a smile.

They heard a noise behind the bushes.

"What's that ?." Lux said curious.

They went to the bushes and saw a male delphox and female samurott having sex in the missionary position, Both their eyes widened while the Samurott moaned her head off.

"Erika, i love you !." The male delphox said.

"I love you too Henry!" erika said loud.

Lux noticed that they had wedding rings in their fingers, both of them were young, they looked like they were only 21 Or at least 25

"It feels so good !." Henry said.

"You are big Henry !, please more !." Erika moaned as her husband kept going faster and stronger, Orange blushed while she and Lux couldn't look away.

"I gonna cum Erika !, you wants inside or outside ?." Henry asks.

"Inside! All in me!" erika moaned out loud.

With a few more thrusts, Henry cummed inside his wife.

"Oh Henry, you cum is warm." Erika said with a cute blush on her face.

"I can't wait till you give birth to my eggs." Henry said painting.

"Me too, what you think it's gonna be ?." Erika asks.

"Maybe a blue fennekin or a red oshawott." Henry guessed.

Érika giggled a bit, Whatever they end up becoming we'll love them together." Erika said before kissing her husband passionatly, they putting their clothes back on and leaving while holding hands together.

"That was pretty hot, Really gives you ideas huh Orange? ." Lux said.

"We should ha joined." Orange said.

"Knew it, You really are a slut." Lux said.

Orange couldn't complain, she really was a slut, she had infinite vigor and could Fuck with lux all night, sometimes, lux would call his friends alongside with their mates so that they could have fun together.

"Let's go home orange, it's time."

Orange nodded, knowing he was Talking about making a baby.

When they made their way home Lux locked the door with a lustful glint in his eyes, They went straight to their bedroom, where they started to make out and take out each other clothes, Lux didn't hesitate before grabbing at Orange's chest while licking her neck, Orange seductively brushes her hand on lux member, She moaned feeling him lightly nibble on her neck while gripping his dick, They got on the bed and lux said.

"let's do 69." Lux suggested.

"Sure thing." Orange replied.

Orange positioned her self on top of lux, turned around and presented her pussy to him, Lux starts licking her pussy Which made her jump with a moan, She starts licking and kissing lux dick, Lux moans while licking orange.

'She's so sweet.' Lux though.

Orange engulfs lux dick and starts bobbing her head, lux puts one paw on her head to encourage her, He began to drag his tongue against her hole extra slow.

"She sucks so nice"

"He is quite skilled with his toungue."

Orange uses her right hand to massage lux balls, This made him groan while his tongue trailed across her cunt.

"I think I gonna cum !." Both of them though.

It didn't take much to them to cum in each other mouths, Both of them eagerly drank the others release, Orange got off and sat on on the bed.

"You tastes good." Lux said.

"You too." Orange replied.

"Ready for me to get to the good part?" lux asked his wife.

"yes, how do you want me ?." orange asked.

"doggystyle" lux said grining

She got on all fours while shaking her ass at him.

This position was their favorite.

Lux soon got behind her and starts massaging her big butt while brushing his dick at her pussy, Lux got tired of waiting and thruster her with everything he got.

"AHHH!" Orange moaned.

Lux starts thrusting in and out while holding orange sides and pushing her back to his thrusts, making his cock go deeper.

"Ah! Oh Lux!" Orange moaned loud.

"This is so good, Your insides are extra tight !." Lux moans loudly.

"And you are so big !."

"I'm gonna make sure you get impregnated even if I have to do it all night!"

"Then Do it !." Orange said as her husband moved his hips faster while squeezing her ass.

"Fuck me harder !." Orange bagged.

Lux obeyed and fucked her harder, All the while slowly feeling the build up.

"Orange, I think I gonna cum !."

"Me too, cum in me, give me a baby !."

He moved a bit more before his seed went spewing inside her, They both moaned very loudly, Lux pulls out of orange painting.

"I'm not done yet." Orange said.

"huh ?" lux said.

"I've got plenty of energy in me." Orange replied.

"Ok, what you wanna do now ?." Lux asked.

"Let's go missionary." Orange said.

"Sounds good to me." Lux said smiling.

orange laid on her back and opens her legs for lux, He moved over on top of her before slamming into her, Orange gasped from the rough penetration.

Then Lux began moving.

"Yeah that's good, Fuck me whatever you feels like."

lux fucks her roughly, oranges liked when lux was rought.

"Oh yes! Yes!"

"You like that bitch ?, do you like when I fuck you like that ?."

"Say that you want to have my baby's !."

"I want every one of your kids!"

Lux grinned and cummed insides his wife.

"Take it all!" lux commanded her.

Orange screamed in pleasure as her husband cummed inside her, fertilizing her womb.

"so warm" Orange said.

Lux stopped cumming and laid on top of orange painting.

"Wow, that was awsome." Lux said.

"Orange, what you think we gonna have ?." Lux asks.

"I'm gonna say twins." Orange answered.

"I bet we gonna have just one." Lux says.

"We'll wait and see." Orange said.

"I love you orange."

"I love you too lux."

9 months later Orange laid a shiny shinx egg, when it hatched it was revelead it was boy and the couple named him daiki.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Charm x Team Cutie (F Goodra as leader, F Mawile for brawn, and F Sylveon for brains)

Team charm were exploring a dark cave, They walked around in the areas of each floor, picking up money and items along the way.

"Can't wait to find this Crystal, "It just sounds so pretty~!" ." Their leader, lopunny said.

"I heard it's more beautiful then the hope diamond." Medicham said.

"Yeah but we need to be careful, there must be a lot of traps in this cave, many pokemons had tried to get to this diamond, but they never came back." Gardevoir warned them.

"You talk like my brother owl." Lopunny said Puffing her cheeks a bit.

"Owl, you mean owl thunder ?!, the same that works for that family of super heroes know as the thunders ?." Medicham asked.

Lopunny nodded bluntly.

"Oh my arceus, your brother is a celebrity, even though l he is just a sidekick." Gardevoir said.

"Owl is the best brother in the world !." Lopunny said boasting.

"Isn't he a deciduye ?." Medicham asked.

"It's because my dad is a deciduye." Lopunny said pointing out.

"I watched owl on tv, he is short tempered ." Gardevoir said.

"He can be like that sometimes..." Lopunny said.

But still, he is the best brother in the world, he always took care of me." Lopunny said.

"Look !, there is the crystal !." Gardevoir said as she pointed to giant crystal.

It was shining a beautiful light and it was black, They ran to get to the crystal, but another team arrived at the same time.

"Valor~!" A Mawile said.

"Kindness~!" A Sylveon followed.

"And Love~!" A Goodra finished. "Team Cuties is here~!"

"What ?!." Medicham said.

"Hi goodra, long time no see." Lopunny greeted their leader.

"Huh?" Goodra looked at Lopunny and gasp happily before charging at her. "Lopunny~!"

"Huh?" Goodra looked at Lopunny and gasp happily before charging at her. "Lopunny~!"

"hi gardevoir, you are pretty as always." Sylveon greeted gardevoir.

So are you as cute, Sylveon~" Gardevoir commented.

"Hi medicham, it has been a while since we last seen each other." Mawile greeted medicham.

"Same here~" Medicham said as she assumed her battle pose.

"what you guys doing here ?" goodra asked.

"We're here for that black crystal over there~" Lopunny answered.

"Us too." Goodra replied.

Soon they slowly narrow their eyes at each other.

"Sooooo, what we do now ?." Mawile asked.

"We fight !." Medicham said.

"I don't wanna fight !, I'm against violence !." Sylveon said.

Goodra then uses her antenna to stroke Sylveon's back.

I have a idea." Lopunny said.

"What is it ?." Goodra asked.

"I gonna break the crystal with a kick !." Lopunny answered.

"Wh-What?!" Everyone screamed.

"It's ok, it's gonna be easy !." Lopunny said before getting up and walking to the Crystal, she then readied, When she kicked the crystal, she hurted her leg and held it in pain.

"my leg !" lopunny cried.

Gardevoir and medicham went where lopunny was and they helped her sit down.

"Lopunny you ok ?." Gardevoir asked.

Lopunny looked up with a teary face and said ""My leg hurts a lot !." she cried And sobbed intensely.

Sylveon went where lopunny was crying and asked, "let me take a look.", lopunny nodded, She then inspected her bruise.

"Your leg is not broken, but you are bleeding, we need to stop this bleeding before you pass out." Sylveon said.

"You are a nurse ?." Gardevoir asked.

"No, but my daddy is a doctor and he teached me a feel things." Sylveon said.

"Do you still call your father daddy ?." Gardevoir asked.

"Yes." Sylveon replied as she grabbed a few things.

"Me too." Gardevoir said with a smile.

She then got a first-aid kit out, She got the bandages, potions and cotton out, she used the potion to spray lopunny bruise, then she cleaned with the cottons and petched her leg withe bandages, Lopunny flinched from the process but kept calm, When sylveon finished she kissed lopunny leg and said,"there, I healed you, but you better not put much force upon your leg."

"Ok, thanks sylveon, but I still feel a little bit of pain." Lopunny said.

"That's normal, you will be walking normally in a few minutes." Sylveon said As she wrapped her ribbons around Lopunny's leg, She starts healing lopunny bruise, the process tooked one minute, but she healed lopunny leg.

"Thanks a lot sylveon !." Lopunny said as she got up, It didn't hurt a bit, but it was still wobbly.

"You would be a great nurse." Gardevoir complimented sylveon.

"Thanks." Sylveon said blushing.

"It's getting really late, we should camp here." Goodra suggested.

"Ok, we were planing on camping here anyway." Medicham said And looked into their bag, And they tooked tents and sleeping bags, They placed them together, After a few minutes the tents were ready and they entered them, There were two tents, one for team charm and team cutie, One tent was yellow with hearts, the other was purple with flowers, The teams entered the tents and lopunny said, "goodnight everyone."

They all replied to her the same before falling asleep, they all sleept peacefully, until lopunny heard noises coming from team cutie tent, She looked at both her team members who are still asleep, Lopunny got out of her tent and went to team cutie tent, when she opened, Lopunny saw goodra masturbarting, She blushed as she saw the slimy dragon groping her own chest and her antennae tickling her vagina, Goodra saw lopunny watching her masturbate and said,"hey Lopunny, you came here to help me ?.", Lopunny was silent and blushed madly before walking back to her tent, But goodra grabed her and dragged her back into her tent, Lopunny flinched and shook her head, noting Goodra's partners.

"Oh don't you worry about them, they will join us." Goodra said.

"H-Huh?" Lopunny asked confused.

Goodra used her antenas to stroke her partners back to awake them.

"Hi goodra, morning already ?." Sylveon asked.

Goodra shook her head, "Also, Lopunny wants to pleasure us." Goodra said.

"What? N-No, I didn't come up with this!" she tried to say put goodra shuted her with a loving kiss.

"Mmph!" Lopunny muffled and tried to get off.

Lopunny

partners awoke because of the noise.

"What's that noise ?." Gardevoir asked.

"I don't know let's check." Medicham said.

They went to the tent but were ambushed by two certain Pokemon.

"What are you two doing ?." Gardevoir asked.

Sylveon smirked as she wrapped her ribbons around her.

And mawile pinned medicham down with her jaw.

"H-Hey!" Medicham grunted as she tried to shake loose.

"You two Will pleasure us." Sylveon before she and mawile started dragging gardevoir and medicham to their tent.

"Whoa..!" They both shouted.

They finally entered the tent and they saw goodra molesting Lopunny, They were shocked at the sight of her, Goodra was using her antennas to rub Lopunny pussy while licking her breasts, And Lopunny was shaking her head and gritting her teeth in denial.

"i love you lopunny." Goodra said.

"Ngaah~!" Lopunny screamed as she shook her head.

"Oh my arceus !." gardevoir said.

"L-Lopunny!" medicham said in worry.

Sylveon and mawile starts groping gardevoir and medicham breasts, The latter duo winced as they don't have time for this.

"Sylveon stop !." Gardevoir said but sylveon ignored her and the later kissed around gardevoir boobs.

Mawile used her big toungue to lick medicham all around, The latter tried to flick the wet limber object away, They laid the two of them down and continued to molest them, Lopunny looked at her two partners in worry.

"Don't you worry Lopunny, we will take care of you and your friends." Goodra said.

Lopunny stared at her with uncertainty.

Goodra finally got to lopunny pussy and started licking, Lopunny gasped and covered her mouth,Sylveon and mawile did the same on medicham and gardevoir, And they moaned out in denying pleasure.

Sylveon uses her ribbons to rub gardevoir breast and massage her pussy, sylveon used one of her paws to rub her own pussy, Gardevoir squealed as she winced, Mawile used her big tongue to lick medicham pussy, And the latter shook her head to resist it.

"Stop resisting !." Goodra commanded them.

Lopunny looked at her, uncertain, Then she said, "when my brother finds out abou this he is going to kill you and your partners !." lopunny said trying to sound bold.

goodra giggled. "Oh, but he wouldn't, would he~?"

"He is overprotective !." Lopunny said.

"But he doesn't need to kill us..." Goodra argued.

"He doesn't but.." lopunny said.

Goodra just looked at her worriedly, But them she nuzzled lopunny, Who stood silent at this action.

"I love you lopunny." Goodra said.

"I love you gardevoir." Sylveon said.

"I love you medicham." Mawile said.

Team Charm blushed at their words and felt their hearts beat as one in complete synchronization.

Team charm kissed their girlfriends in the lips, They soon let go and stared at them lovingly.

"We should create our own guild." Lopunny said.

"Huh, really ?!." Gardevoir asked surprised.

Lopunny nodded, "Think about it, a only female guild, where the females could do whatever they want without males to ruin it." Lopunny said.

Medicham thought about it for a moment, "That would be awesome, males always makes advances on us, but now we won't have this problem." Medicham said.

Goodra also nodded at the idea, "Ok, once we get out of this cave, let's open our own guild !." Goodra said excitedly.

Sylveon and Mawile smiled widely and squealed out in glee.

Team charm also smiled at the idea.

"Let's scissor." Lopunny said to goodra.

Who smiled and spread her legs wide, Lopunny did the same and they touched their pussys together, They both moaned out loudly in pleasure, Sylveon used her ribbons to tentacle fuck gardevoir while using her own paw to masturbate herself, Mawile used her big toungue to lick medicham pussy while masturbating her own, Medicham grunts and massages her own chest.

"Sylveon, I'm a bad girl, punish me !." Gardevoir begged.

"Okay, bad girl~!" She said, then sylveon used her ribbons to whip gardevor who flinches in pain and pleasure.

She looks at Sylveon with a blushing face.

"who is yo

ur master ?" sylveon asks with dominant voice.

"You are~!" Gardevoir replied in a submissive tone.

"That's right, you are mine now !." Sylveon said As she whipped harder on Gardevoir's buttocks.

This made gardevoir flinch, "yes master, I belong to you from now on, I will never talk to another male again !." she happily declared.

"You better !, my pet !." Sylveon said Rather demandingly.

"I gonna cum !." Goodra said.

"Me too~!" Lopunny shouted out.

"Mawile I gonna cum !." medicham said.

"Me too medicham !. Mawile said.

"Master, please allow me to cum ." Gardevoir requested.

Sylveon grinned and nodded.

After few minutes, they all cummed at the sametime, And then they collapsed, panting in unison.

"That was wonderful !." Goodra said while hugging lopunny.

"It was, hey goodra, did you had sex before ?." Lopunny asked.

Goodra looked at her for a moment and said, "No, you were my firsts." Goodra said.

Lopunny was surprised and smiled happily.

"You did good my pet." Sylveon said As she stroked Gardevoir's head with her paw.

"Thank you my master, I will always be with you." Gardevoir said blushing as she nuzzled sylveon.

"danm mawile, I didn't know you were so skilled." Medicham said.

"Neither did I about you, Medicham~" Mawile said as she kissed her cheek.

It's already morning, we should go." Lopunny said.

"Let's go together, we need to talk about our guild." Goodra said.

"What about the crystal ?." Mawile asked. 

"Who cares ?." Medicham said.

It can't be broke nor shared with." Gardevoir said.

"Let's just leave it here, it's not our problem anymore." Sylveon said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They packed their stuff and leaved the cave.

After their little session , they quited their guilds and opened their own guild, they only accepted female members, herms were allowed.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Fira(herm delphox) x daniela(female shiny delphox) (a/n:i do not own kamen rider !, it belongs to toei.)

It was just another day for Daniela the fox, she was walking to school, it was Friday so she was happy about it. She hummed to herself As she walked to school, many male and female pokemons were staring at her, They were drooling at her body, Daniela was a female delphox, and 95 percent of the female delphoxes were herms and daniela was a normal female delphox

"Look at her cute body, I want her." A male luxray whispered.

"Yeah, she's got good tits~!" A female Pikachu whispered.

"me and she would make nice babies !" male greninja asked

"How thick her hips are~?" A female Lopunny asked.

"I should make a advence." a strong male samurott commented.

Daniela hears them and blushes in embarrassment, She finally arrives in the school, It was her last day of class before her graduation ceremony, She sighs on how she'll miss her days in school, she would miss her friends, but there were some pokemons that she wound't miss, like the females that tried to rape her, Other students and teachers had tried rape her, But she always used her psychic powers to scape, the students were expelled and the teachers were fired, But there was someone that she was really scared of, her name was fira the delphox, she Always managed to stay in school and Always flushed her evidance very well, she was smart and Strong, she was a herm, She was strong enough to even fight the coaches, They were sent to hospital and never came back.

Daniela arrived on her lock and opened, but then she felt a dark presence behind her, she turned around and saw fira !.

"H-hi fira, h-how are you ?."Daniela asked shyly.

"gonna miss hurting emotionally." Fira says with a menacing tone.

"I'm sure you will..." Daniela rolled her eyes.

Fira gets closer to Daniela, now Daniela was being pressed against her locker, she felt nervous and shakes in fear.

"What a surprise, you are shaking in fear, again !." Fira said with a angry voice.

Hearing her wrathful voice as usual, Daniela cryed even harder.

Fira grinned

"what you want from me ?." Daniela asks.

Fira chuckled darkly a bit.

"I want to go the prom with you." Fira said

Daniela got surpriesed at her request, "Why ?." Daniela asked confused, Fira looked on one side, silent.

"Well, I tried to invite another girls, but they were afraid of me." Fira admitted.

"They SHOULD be afraid of you..." Daniela said nervously, trying to sound bold.

fira Just gave her a death glare.

"Why you are like that fira ?." Daniela asked.

Fira just growled at her, but then frowned.

"My parents are over religious, I got tired of that and rebelled." Fira admitted, She felt herself shaking in... Sadness?.

"At least you have blood related parents, I'm adopted." Daniella said.

"Really?" Fira asked.

"I was adopted by shinnosuke tomari the thyplosion and his wife kiriko the blaziken." Daniela says.

"Kamen Rider Drive?!" Fira asked excitedly.

"Yes, didn't know you were a fan." Daniela replies.

Fira then grabbed her shoulders and shook her, asking a lot of questions.

"When did them adopted you, does belt san live with them ?." Fira asked

Daniela was surprised, she had never seen fira like that, she always looked bored and annoyed.

"N-No, Uncle Belt was sealed away after they beaten Granpa Banno, "But when the earth is in danger, he appears to help..."

The smile in fira face disappeared and she said, "oh my arceus, I have been picking up with the daughter of drive".

Fira started to imaginate.

"So you have been picking up on my daughter ?." Drive said as he activated the full throttle.

Fira nodded rather nervously.

"Full throttle !." Belt San said, then drive charged up a attack.

He jumped and kicked her.

Back to the real world.

"So, wanna go to the prom with me ?." Fira asks.

"Yes, I wanna go." Daniela says nervously.

"Really~!?" Fira asked happily.

"Yes, but you gotta promise me that you won't cause any trouble." Daniela said.

"Oh." Fira said, remembering the times she had molested her.

"Ok, I promise that I won't cause any trouble." Fira says and winked at her.

Daniela blushes and says "ok, see you next Friday." And they left.

Next Friday.

Fira was wearing a tuxedo, her mom had tried to convince her to put a dress, but she said no, she knocked on daniela door and awaited.

The door opened and revealed a typlhosion wearing a cop uniform.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Oh my god, you are shinnosuke tomari, aka kamen rider drive." Fira said surprised.

"That's right, but how did you know who I used to be?"

"Everybody knows, your identity leaked on the news, is Daniela home ?, I came here to take her to the prom" fira says.

"If Belt-san was with me, I'd go Full Throttle on you." Tomari said seriously.

"Why ?." Fira asks.

"As Daniela's father, I take care of her. And as a detective, I seek the truth." He said sternly.

"Hi, you must be fira." Kiriko the blaziken appeared.

"Are you..?" Fira asked.

"My name is kiriko and I am Daniela mother." Kiriko said.

"O-Oh~! Well, can I see Daniela?" Asked Fira.

"What you want from her ?, sex ?."tomari asked with a serious voice.

"You want her body to yourself !." Kiriko said. 

Fira sweated beads.

"You know how many other pokemos had come here asking our permission to date Daniela ?!" Tomari asked, Fira got even more nervous.

"you are the number 1000 !" kiriko said.

"1000?" Fira asked, confused.

"Hi fira, I'm ready." Daniela appeared behind shinnosuke.

"It's seems that pokemons like girls with cute body's, you better not try anything to her." Tomari said.

"Daddy, stop, you are scaring her !." Daniela said.

Fira twiddled her fingers as she still sweated.

"Can we go fira ?." Daniela asked.

Fira was silent when she was interrogated by her heroes.

"Fira-chan ?."Daniela called her out.

"I-I'm... Sorry." Fira stuttered.

"did you hired a limousine ?." Daniela asked as she pointed at a limo behind fira.

Who nodded.

Fira nodded again.

They went to limo and entered.

"This limo is awesome." Daniela said.

"Thanks~..." Fira blushed.

The limo driver drove the limo and dropped the two herms at the school, They stared up at the sign put on the school, It read:prom night.

The two herms entered the school holding hands.

When they entered, many pokemon were staring at them and saying.

"Didn't fira bullies Daniela." A gardevoir said to her mate, a gallade

"Opposites attracted." A gallade said.

Gardevoir nods. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Why there are so many pokemon starring at us." Daniela asked.

"Because I'm the bully and you are my victim." Fira explained to her naive mate.

"Oh, I forgot." Daniela replied.

They then entered the dance hall.

Daniela best friend, beatriz the gothitelle noticed Daniela walking in to the hall the fira and said.

"Daniela, why you are with the devil incarnated ?."

"Who is the devil incarnated ?!." Fira asked going full rage mode.

Beatriz got startled and flinched.

"I will not rape and kill because I promised Daniela that I wouldn't cause trouble." Fira said with a angry voice.

Daniela placed her hands on Fira. "Fira, calm down please..?"

With that fire calmed down put her hands on top of Daniela hands and caressed them.

They then continue forth.

Slow music started to play and all the couples started to dance waltz, including fira and Daniela, Their eyes were closed as they danced and felt comfort in each other's arms for the first time.

"Fira chan, you are warm." Daniela said.

Fira kissed Daniela forehead, fira also noticed that some pokemons were whispering about them, about how fira was acting nice around daniela.

"Look at them, aren't they cute together ?." Beatriz asked her mate, a samurott.

"Yeah, they really are cute." The samurott said.

"Why do you think fira is acting so docile towards Daniela." The gardevoir from before asked her gallade boyfriend.

"Heck, I dunno." He shrugged.

"Maybe she had a change of heart." The gallade Said.

The gardevoir nodded.

Fira Just igonered them and continued to dance.

"You dance so well fira." Daniela said.

"So do you, Dani~..."

Fira and Daniela stared at each other eyes,And leaned in on each other's faces, puckering their lips, Their lips touched each other and they kissed passionately, many pokemons got shocked at the scene, Some even got turned on.

"This would be even hotter if they weren't herms." A absol said.

"Ohh, this pretty hot already." A shiny nidoqueen said.

"Maybe they'll hide their cocks and do a tribatism~" A female Goodra said.

"My arceus." The principal of the school, a purple greninja said touching.

"Dear, you are a perv." The principal mate said, a shiny greninja.

Fira and Daniela broke the kiss and fira said, "I always had a crush on you."

Daniela blushed. "How long and why?"

"Ever since you went to this school, I found you cute and nice, I never met a girl like you, all the herms delphoxes are bolds and don't have expressions, but you have, I just bullied you because I wanted to you to hate me, because if we hang out, you might get involved in the problems that I cause." Fira explained.

Daniela widened her eyes and they got teary.

"Ahhhhh~that's so cute." The principal said as other students and teachers talked about it, but they didn't mind them.

"I love you Daniela." Fira said.

"I love you too, Fira~" daniela said blushing.

And they kiss again, many couple did the same.

"At my house or at yours ?." A male absol asked his mate, a female suicune.

"Mine~" The female Suicune replied.

"Dear, why we don't find a more private place ?." The principal mate asked.

he nods and they leave.

"Let's go to my home."Beatriz said to her samurott mate, he nods and they leave too.

"I know a place where nobody is going to bother us." The gallade said, this made the gardevoir smile and they left.

All the other pokemons leaved with their mates so that they could show how much they cared for each other.

As for Fira and Daniela.

"Daniela, we should do the same." fira said.

"Do what ?." The smaller delphox asked.

"Go somewhere private~" Fira answered. "How about the girls locker room~?"

"The girl lockroom, good idea." Daniela says with a smile.

And soon they went there.

Fira opened the the lockerroom for Daniela and they entered, she then locked the door.

Fira then hugged Daniela from behind and starts licking her neck, Daniela shivered but relaxed at how gentle it felt.

As fira licked Daniela, fira starts lifting Daniela dress and then took of, Daniela blushed at this action, Daniela turned around starts undoing fira shirt, Revealing her tits as she wore no bra.

"Wow, your breasts are big." Daniela said touching them a bit.

"Thanks your breast are quite big as well." Fira said as she played with Daniela breasts, then fira took of Daniela bra, Making them bounce and Daniela blush hard.

Fira giggled as she took of her own pants and panties, Revealing her pussy and 17 inches cock.

"Now Daniela, show me your womenhood !." Fira said in a dominat tone.

Daniela blushed as covered herself in-between.

" come on, no need to be shy." Fira said.

Daniela nodded and slowly took off her panties, Revelaling her wet pussy"Your pussy is quite nice Daniela, did you ever had sex before ?." Fira asked curious.

Daniela shook her head. "Y-You're my f-first..."

"But your parents said that 1000 pokemons had come to your house asking for you." Fira said.

"I... Didn't accept any of them."

Fira smiled and said, "it's ok, I was hoping to be your first."

Daniela smiled happily with sparkly eyes and hugs her tightly, fira kisses her and said, "let's go to the showers.", daniela nods a follows her.

They entered in the shower box and fira turned the shower on, Then she got behind Daniela And groped her tits, Daniela blushed at the feeling and they slowly sat down, Daniela turned around and kissed fira tenderly in the lips, they make out and caressed each other, Fira then sneaked a paw down her hips And starts masturbating Daniela vagina.

"you like this don't you ?" fira asked.

Daniela nodded, Daniela starts masturbating fira as well and she moeaned.

"lets do a 69" fira suggested.

Daniela nodded and she lied on her back and fira got on top daniela, putting her snatch near her face, they wasted no time and they started licking each other..

"ahhh." Daniela moeaned.

Fira started moving her tongue so did daniela.

Fira moaned As she shivers in pleasurable shock.

"She is so sweet, it tastes like strawberry." Fira said as she bobbed her head faster.

"fira-chan, i gonna cum !"daniela moaned.

"me too !" fira moaned as well, a few momets later they cummed in each other mouths, Daniela widened her eyes as her cheeks got bloated and excess cum spilled out a bit, fira drinked as much cum as she could before pulling her mouth off her girlfriend pussy.

"Sorry, I think I exaggerated." Fira apologized as she cleaned Daniela face with her toungue, Fira finished with the cleaning and said. "I think it's time for the best part.", Daniela nodded, knowing watch she was talking about, And Daniela lied down on her back with her legs spread-eagle.

Fira got on top of her and said, "no need to worry, I will be gentle, it will not hurt anyway because i broke your hymen with my tail once !~~"

Daniela nodded lovingly, telling Fira to go for it, Daniela moaned out loud as she felt Fira's burning rod slide inside, "It's so warm inside you Daniela." Fira said in bliss.

"And you are big, please start moving." Daniela requested, fira nodded and started moving in and out, Both moaning in sheer ecstasy, Fira hugged Daniela closer to her as she thrusted her, Her member squishing in and our of Daniela's lábia.

"This is so good Daniela." Fira said moaning

"Yes~..!" Daniela agreed the same.

"If someone mess with you, I gonna kill that pokemon !." Fira said.

"Oh Fira~..." Daniela swooned.

"I won't let any one ruin our relationship !." Fira said thrusting faster and harder.

"F-Fira~!" Daniela cried out lovingly and happily.

Fira kissed Daniela passionately.

"Daniela, baby, I gonna cum !." Fira said as her climax got closer.

"Me too~!"

With a few more thrusts, fira cummed inside Daniela, filling her womb with her seed, Daniela felt like she was in heaven as the warm fluids gush inside her, fira felt the same, the pleasure was to much to take, it didn't takes much to Daniela to cum from her pussy, they finally stopped Cumming and fira said before pulling out,"it was awesome."

"It was great Daniela, but we better go now." Fira said painting a bit.

"Right after we wash up~?" Daniela asked.

Fira giggled, "yes." With that said, they washed each other up, cleaning each other while caressing each other with their paws and kissing, once they were finished they dried themselves, put their clothes back on and fira called the limo to drive them to drop Daniela home, Daniela got out of the car, And said, "it was the best night of my life fira, thank you so much."

Fira also got off the car and said,"it was the best night of my life too.", then fira hugged Daniela, then the door of the house opened revealing shinosuke and Kiriko, They looked at fira with a menacing glare.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Daniela greeted then.

They were silent.

"Anything wrong ." Fira asked.

Wouldn't you like to know..." Drive said, having a Shift Car from his hand.

"That's the tridoron type shift car !, When did Daddy have that..? ." Daniela said.

"It's was gave to me by a friend of mine, so enjoyed the night ?."tomari asked.

They both nodded.

"You two didn't do it anything wrong right." Kiriko the blaziken asked.

They both shook their heads.

"You are both lying." A mysteryous voice said.

"Uncle belt ?." Daniela asked.

"That's right, I came back." Belt San said as he appeared behind tomari.

They were both shocked.

"When?" Daniela asked. "Wasn't Drive tech too much for this world?"

"That's what I thought before I found out about the bugster virus, if I knew there was such threat I would never locked the drive gear !." Belt-San said.

"what you mean by lying belt-san ?" tomari asks.

"they didn't had a fun night, it was the best night of their lives !" belt-san said in a cheerishing tone.

"really, i'm glad to see that you girls had fun. Tomari said smiling.

"are you too a oficial couple now ?."kiriko asked.

They blushed and fira said "mister tomari, miss kiriko, i really love your daughter, she makes me the happiest delphox in the world, i want to be with her forever."

Daniela blushed and hugged fira tightly.

"we are glad to hear that, we give you permission to date our daughter." Tomari said smiling.

"thank you sir."fira said.

With that, Fira and daniela started a life together, they had a shiny fennekin daughter and they named her akemi, she was a beauyful girl, she was Strong and bold like fira but it had a kind heart like daniela, akemi finded her own mate, a female steene named yumi.


	5. chapter 5

Dyan (male delphox) x blaza(female emboar) part 2

Timeskip:1 year later.

"Dyan !, dyan !." Blaza called for her fiancée.

"What is it hun?" he asked going to her.

"The results of the ultra sound arrived !." Blaza says with a happy voice.

"Then... you mean?" he started to asked.

"We are gonna be parents of twins !." Blaza exclamed.

"Oh Blaza!" Dyan exclamed hugging Blaza carefully.

"We are gonna have a Male fennekin and a Male tepig." Blaza explained to him.

He nuzzles her neck softly and they kiss, dyan breaks the kiss and say.

"Blaza, this means so much to me."

"Me too dyan." Blaza says.

"Wanna have breakfast?" Dyan offered.

"I know they will love you food love." Blaza says patting her belly.

He smiles and rubbed her belly as well.

"For the names, how about we call the fennekin magma and the tepig lava ?." Blaza suggested.

"I like it." He said.

The two then headed into the kitchen to eat.

"Hey dyan, did you ever tough about having sex with a pregnant woman ?." Blaza asks.

"Few times, just a little worried though."

"Wanna try ?." Blaza asks.

Dyan thought about it and smiles. "Sure, but let's be careful."

Blaza smiles and asks "how do you want me ?."

"I'll go missionary." He answers. "I wanna see your lovely face."

They take off their clothes, and Blaza sits on the stand and opens her legs.

"Already, we didn't even have breakfast yet."

"We still have time for that, don't leave us awaiting~."Blaza says, referring her and their baby's

Dyan chuckles moving to rub her thighs. "Well if you really need it."

Dyan rubs his cock around her pussy lips for a bit before thrusting her, blaza gasped from the thrust.

"You okay?" Dyan asked.

blaza smiled, "i'm alright, keep going"

Dyan did as she said and starts thrusting.

The Emboar moans in pleasure as she tries to move back to the thrust.

Dyan moves his paws to her breasts and sqeezed them.

"Ah-Ahh~!" Blaza gasped out

"Yeah, that feels good !." Blaza says moaning.

"So hot ! " dyan says.

Dyan hugs Blaza closer to him, Blaza nuzzles Dyan on the nose as she giggles, Dyan smiles and kisses Blaza on the lips.

"Ohhhh Dyan, I love making love with you." Blaza says as she moaned her head off.

"Me too Blaza, I love you !." Dyan says going a little bit harder, but not much as he didn't wanted to hurt Blaza baby's.

"Thanks for keeping us in mind." Blaza said.

"Sure my dear, I think I gonna cum !." Dyan said.

"No need to hold back!" Blaza said.

With that said, Dyan cummed inside Blaza who cummed right after, Covering Dyan's chest with her juices, Dyan pulled out of Blaza and covered her belly and breasts with his cum.

"And now we'll need a shower." Blaza joked.

Dyan giggled and kissed Blaza on the lips.

Blaza gets off the stand, she noticed that Dyan dick was still hard, so she decides to give him a special treatment.

"Blaza?" Dyan asked noticing the look.

blaza started kissing the tip of dyan dick tenderly.

dyan moaned at the kissing.

"Oh Blaza" Dyan moaned as black engulfed his cock.

"i'm receving a blow job from a preagnant emboar, this is Paradise, and she is bigger them me and thats makes our sex even hotter." Dyan though to himself.

"i can see he is enjoying himself. And he is going to enjoy this !" blaza though before wraping her big breasts on his 17-inch cock.

"Ahh! Soft!" dyan said.

blaza smirked and engulfed the tip, This made him throw his head back with a groan while she started bobbing her head.

"blaza, i'm close !" dyan warned.

"Then give me it!" blaza said.

After that, Dyan cummed, Blaza didn't wanted her babies to eat it, so she pulled out and let the cum fly on her face.

"Mmmm." Blaza moaned.

"It's was wonderful Blaza." Dyan said petting Blaza head.

"You said it." Blaza replied.

"I hope your children grow up to be just like you." Dyan said.

"Thanks." Blaza thanked him.

"I love you Blaza." Dyan said.

"I love you too Dyan." Blaza said.

They kiss passionately. 


	6. chapter 6

Shadow (m darkrai) x light (f crescelia) x hime (f darkrai) part 1.

a 20 year old male darkrai, 20 year old female crescelia and a 4 year old female darkrai were in a doctor office.

"Mommy, daddy, I feel sleepy." The toddler said.

"wait just a little hime." the darkrai said.

"ok." hime then closed her eyes and took a nap on her mother's lap, the legendary tried nuzzling her daughter while a mienshao walked in with a clipboard.

"shadow, light, i'm afraid your daugther's body can't regulate it's owm temperature, that's why she always gets cold and sick." he said.

"Isn't there anything you can give to her?" light asked.

"i'm afraid not." the doctor replied.

"why her body can't regulate her own temparture ?" shadow asked.

"because you are the nightmare pokemon and a darkling and your wife is the dream pokemon and a lightling, you are both complete opposites !" the doctor answered.

"so it's our fault then?" light asked.

"in medical point of view, yes."

both looked down at their daughter while feeling guilt, light starred at her daughter, now hime would never have a normal life, she wound't be able to go beach and things like that, and it was all their fault !.

"isn't there anyway she can live? This is my daughter!" frowned Shadow.

"i never said she is dying." the doctor said. "all I can do is prescribe some antibiotics that'll help her, but she'll have to take them for the rest of her life."

"we get it, thanks doctor." shadow said, then they leaved the office, light had tears going down her cheecks.

"light ?" shadow called out for his wife.

"i'm sorry hime !" light said as she hugged her still sleeping daughter in her arms. "Oh Shadow, what are we going to do?"

"we will raise hime the best way we can, ok ?" shadow said. "now, let's go home, and talk about it." shadow said, light just nodded and they went home.

time skip: 13 years.

ght, are leaving earlier ?." one of light employees, a male gardevoir asked.

"yes, today is my daughter birthday and i'm going to celebrate with her and my husband" light replied.

"Well good luck then." He said.

Light then drove herself home, when she arrived she opened the door and was greeted by her daughter and husband, Her daughter had grown up and developed a cute and beautiful body, she had c-cups and they were still growing, and a cute butt as well, her hair was wrapped into a ponytail, hime was wearing jeans and her black-colored coat.

"hi mommy~." Hime greeted her mother.

Light than hugged her daughter tightly.

"hi hime, how was your day?" light asked.

"it was great mommy, daddy and my best friend mark the umbreon spend the day with me, we had a lot of fun~" hime said happily.

"well right now its time me and your father celebrate your special day." Light said.

"can't wait mommy~" hime said happily.

the family spend their night having fun, talking, eating the candies shadow had made, but then hime said something that her parents dind't like one bit !.

"mark confessed to you?!" light asked angrily.

"yes, but i rejected him !" hime replied. "he confessed to me when daddy was making the candies."

"i gonna teach him a lesson !" shadow said.

"daddy no!". "mark is my one of my best friends, if you do that he will never talk to me again, he already has so many problems !, his dad cheated on his mom and now he is living with his dad and step-mother, he hates them with all his heart and soul !"

"well he's got some nerve saying something like that to you." Shadow replied.

"i know, but please don't hurt him." she asked.

"ok, but if he tries something like that again, he is going to suffer a lot !" shadow replied.

"can we just forget it?" asked light. "we shouldn't focus on that on our little girl's day."

"yeah you right, sorry hime." shadow apologized to his daughter, who them hugged him tightly, shadow felt her still growing c-cups breats against his well toned chest, he didn't say anything, but he did enjoy the feeling, hime then breaked the hug and shadow asked his wife to come to their room to get something.

"i felt her breasts, they are wonderful!" shadow said.

"i felt them too when she hugged me, she is growing a lot!~" light replied. "this seems wrong, but have you been...you know."

"yes, i have been feeling aroused by hime." shadow said.

"what are we going to do? That's our little girl out there." Light asked.

"well, we are going to have to take a hold of ourselves, and don't do anything pervy around hime." shadow replied.

"you right, also, we have to give her her present now~" light replied.

"you read my mind." Shadow replied.

light opened the closet and grabbed the present and they went to the living room where hime was watching a mecha anime called power metal x-gaim, she laid cutely on the sofa.

"hime, we got you a present." Shadow said.

"really ?" hime asked.

they showed her a gold collar with a purple jewel on it.

"your grandparents gaves us this collar so we could give it to you~" light said as she putted the collar round her daugther's neck.

"it's lovely mommy, daddy, thank you both!~" hime said as she hugged her parents, pressing her breasts against them again.

they both blushed lightly before she pulled back.

hime went back to watch her show while shadow and light went back to their room.

"i'm so exicited right now." shadow said.

"me too." light said. "but it's wrong, isn't it?"

"i heard storys of blood relatives falling in love before, for how long you have those kinda of feelings for hime ?" shadow asked.

"since she was 14." light replied.

"me too." shadow said.

"should we try and forget about them?" light asked.

"it's hard to forget feelings like this, but we can help each other to cope with them." shadow said with a smile and kissed his wife on the lips and laid her on the bed, she moaned and held him before kissing back.

they proceeded to remove each others clothes until they were naked, and unknow to them, there was someone else watching.


	7. chapter 7

Shadow (m Darkrai) x Light (f Crescelia) x Hime (f Shiny Darkrai) x Grim (m Yvetal.)

a 20 year old male darkrai, 20 year old female crescelia and a 4 year old female Shiny Darkrai were in a doctor office.

"Mommy, daddy, I feel sleepy." The toddler said.

"wait just a little hime." the darkrai said.

"ok." hime then closed her eyes and took a nap on her mother's lap, the legendary tried nuzzling her daughter while a mienshao walked in with a clipboard.

"Here are the results." The doctor showed and said quietly.

"It says here that she has a weak immune system Doctor." Said the Darkrai.

"What?" Asked the Cresselia worriedly. "B-But how?"

"Miss light, you are a lightling, and mister shadow, you are a Darkrai, when these two species have a child, the child has health issues, but the first darkling and lightling hybrid to be born, a Fennekin named Black thunder, only had heterochromia." The Doctor said.

"She does..?!" Light asked, even more worried.

"isn't there anyway she can live? This is our daughter!" frowned Shadow.

The Mienshao Doctor looked down and shook his head sadly.

"all I can do is prescribe some antibiotics that'll help her, but she'll have to take them for the rest of her life."

"That would be like giving her life support..!" Light protested with tears forming in her eyes.

"That's all i can do, i'm sorry." Said the Mienshao.

Light started to sob and hug her sleeping daughter firmly, The couple than decided to take their daughter home.

The next day...

Light woke up early that morning before her husband and got up and went to Hime's room, and saw her daughter sleeping peacefuly, She frowned and embraces her lovingly.

"I'm sorry..." She said quietly, As she strokes her back.

"Light, you ok?." Shadow asked he walked into the room.

"I-I think so..." She sniffled.

"Don't worry, i know we can give Hime a normal life." Shdow said, comforting her.

"How?" Light asked.

"We will find a way, somehow." He said as he carresed His Daughter's head, Before kissing it.

A few years later: Light was leaving her office earlier that day so she could go to her daughter's birthday party, she was turning 17 today, She checked the time to see if it's getting late.

"Thx Arceus, i can get there in time." she said as she left her office room, she was the boss, she could leave whetever she want anyway.

She then looked at her reminders. One of them is getting her birthday present.

"Already in my pocket." She said to herself as she picked a locket from her pocket, And then clicked it open.

Inside was a photo of her, her husband, and Hime, she remembered how they used to take care of her when she was younger, now she could take care of herself.

She frowns when she remembers how much more mature she's growing up.

"You will always be my daughter hime." She said. "And we'll find a way to cure your condition." Light vowed.

"Leaving early boss?." Asked one of her employees, a male Gardevoir. "Get back to work." Replied Light. "I have my daughter's birthday to attend." she said as she left. "Wow, what a bitch." the Gardevoir said.

"I wouldn't be hard on her." An Ursaring said.

"Yeah dude, her daughter is really sick." Said a electivire "i would be pretty upset too if my kid was sick as well."

The Gardevoir understood and felt bad.

Meanwhile: Light opened her Apartment's door and saw, her husband, her daughter, and her daughter's boyfriend, grim the yvetal.

"I'm home~!" She said.

"Mommy~." said Hime as she gave her mother a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie~." Said Light as she hugs back and kisses her forehead. she then looked at Grim, she liked grim, he took good care of hime, but she always thought something about him, he looked like a girl, he had a woman's butt and a somewhat feminine voice.

She thought he looked like a hermaphrodite, but he isn't.

"Hi miss light." Said Grim as he gave her a hug too, So Light hugs him back.

"i guess i got here pretty early, there are no other guests here other than Grim, Hime, where is your male umbreon friend?." light asked, but hime just frowed and said "Oh, i'm not talking to him anymore."

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"He told me that he had a crush on me, but i'm already with Grim so i rejected me, he then tried to pick a fight with Grim." Hime explained.

Parte superior do formulário

"How did it end?" Shadow asked.

"I punched him in the stomach and he passed out." Grim said.

"Ouch..." Shadow said.

"It was self-defense i swear." Grim defended himself.

"I have it on video, but I promised not to post it." Hime said.

"Ok hime, also Light, can i talk to you?." Shadow asked his wife.

"Yes?" Light replied.

He then took her to their room and said "It has been a while since we mated, want a quickie~?."

"Sure~." She nodded.

shadow and light then began to make out And lay in bed, Then the couple started to remove each other's clothes "Hope Hime and Grim don't hear us mating." Light said.

"They probably won't." Shadow said. "What about her birthday?"

"We will finish it quickly, i actually really need to get laid." Said Light.

"Okay then." The Darkrai nodded.

The couple than began to make love, someting they haven't done in 2 months, Light strips herself as she makes out, Shadow does the same, when they were both naked, he thrusted his dick inside of his wife, She moans in pleasure at the feeling, "i love you Light." Said shadow as he groped her breasts;

"I love you too, Shadow~." Light replied, moaning.

Light was loving the feeling, but then her psychic powers picked up someting, she felt if someone was watching them.

"Wh-Who's there?!" She exclaims.

"What?, anything wrong light?." Shadow asked.

"Someone is watching us...!" Light replies.

Shadow than used his psychic powers to open the door, revealing no one other than Hime and Grim.

"H-Hime!? Grim!?" Light exclaimed in confusion.

"Sorry, we heard the sounds and followed it, than we saw you guys having sex, it was so hot~." Said Hime blushing while her breasts bounced adorably, She revealed to have stripped to fourth base.

"I'm sorry too miss light, i shouldn't have had spied." Grim said.

"If you two wanted to join, why not asking us?," Shadow asked.

"H-Huh?" Hime and Grim asked curiously.

"Look Hime, Grim, we are horny and we want to get laid, you two are also horny and wanting to get laid, so let's all have sex together, but you two will mate each other while watching Me and Shadow having sex." Light said.

"R-Really~?" Hime asked happily.

"Yes, Hime, now you two, get in the bed." Light replied, Hime nodded and grabs Grim's hand to get in bed.

"Hime, you don't think i look girly, do you?." Grim asked his girfriend, who replied "No Grim, you are beautiful." "Why do you ask?" Hime said.

"It's just that most pokemon think i'm actually a herm, and i sweat i'm not a herm." Grim replied.

"Oh?" Hime asked with interest.

Grim then removed his clothes and then Hime said "Again Grim, you are beautiful." and then she kissed him With loving compassion.

"Aren't they cute~?." Light asked her husband.

"Yeah, they are~..." Shadow nods, Light then asked Shadow to lay down so she could ride him, He complies and she gets on top of him, Light then began riding Shadow cowgirl style.

"Oh, Shadow~! You're so big and strong~!" She moaned.

"Thx sweet-heart, you are one hot Crescelia~." Shadow replied, As he starts groping her breasts.

"Dang Hime, your Parents are hot." Grim told His girlfriend.

"They sure are~!" the Darkrai said.

"Sometimes i wish my parents were as hot as yours honestly." Grim said.

"You do?" She asks him.

"There is nothing wrong with them, they are just boring." Grim said as he laid Hime on her back, Hime looks sad for Grim when she heard that.

"Come on Hime, what i said was not that bad. " Grim said, trying to defend himself "I know, i just don't like when people say bad things about their parents." She replied. "But i understand, Grim."

"i will be gentle ok?." Said Grim as he was about to penetrate Hime.

"I know you will and I love you, Grim~." Hime said.

"Love you too Princess~." He replied as he trusted into her.

Hime then moaned out loud at the feeling of his member inside of her.

"You are quite big, Grim~." Said Hime. "I love that in a man like you~!"

"And i love sweet girls like you~." Grim said before starting to make out with her, They were passionately wrestling each other's lips.

"Look at them Shadow, just like us when we were young." Light said.

"Is that so?" Shadow asks.

"Come on, we would make out for minutes~." Said Light as she bounced faster on his member, Shadow nods and goes to her.

"Arceus when was the last time we did this?." Asked Shadow, they had such a busy schedule, they barely had time to have sex with one another.

"You ask me, lover~." Light replies to him as she gropes her own breasts.

Both couples continued to have sex until they neared their climaxes, Grim also had placed Hime in a more comfortable position, Doggystyle.

"Want it in your butt~?" Grim offered, hotdogging her.

"I'm willing to try~." Hime said as she rubbed her butt against his dick, Which starts sliding into her anus.

"Ouch...go slow..." Hime said.

"I am~..." Grim assures Hime, stroking her body.

Meanwhile, Shadow was now mating Light in a Missionary position while groping her breasts. He squeezes them gently but firmly as he has his thumbs tickle her nipples.

"I love you Shadow...~." Said Light, moaning.

"I love you too, Light~." He replies as he leans down to kiss her.

Grim also kissed Hime's Back while he groped her Perky Breasts, Playing them as if they're like putty.

"I gonna cum Darling~..." Said Hime.

"Me too, beloved~..." Grim replied, embracing her tighter.

"The same here Shadow~." Lighy said as she hugged her husband, And then they climaxed together.

The 2 couples laid on the bed spent, but Light crawled to her daughter and son-in-law and held her breasts near their mouths, offering them a drink, They accepted and started suckling on them,Hime and Grim even groped Light's bottom, Squeezing them as if they're plush cushions.

They drank the warm milk till they were full,They sighed at the taste of their breast milk.

"Delicious, miss Light~." Said Grim.

"Now guys, let's get cleaned and dressed, the guests will arrive at any moment now." Shadow said.

"What guests?" Grim asked curiously.

"Today is Hime's birthday." Shadow replied "I know that, but i assumed that i was the only guest." Grim replied.

"Oh really?" Light asked.

"Yeah, kinda..." Said Grim, Scratching his head embarrassed, The family just laughed and they went to the showers to get clean.

Hime and Light also made out as they cleaned each other, and Their mates got really excited at the lesbian scene, Though it was brief since they all had to get ready for Hime's birthday party.

The Party was fun, Hime's relatives and friends congratulated her as she was finally turning 16, her friend, Mark the Umbreon didn't appeared at the party as he probably was still mad at her and Grim.

After the Party: Hime and Light were doing a Tribadism, They went on for 10 minutes until they came hard.

"Dang that was sexy~." Said Shadow as he jerked off.

"Agreed~." Grim followed.

The males them cummed on their female mates, embarrased, they decided to lick the seed out of them, The males were soon done cleaning them off.

"Thx for the tongue-bath boys~." Hime said "Now we might need another bath later on~."

The Couples them deciced to sleep in the same bed for the night, the end.


	8. chapter 8

Dyan (male delphox) x Blaza (female Amber) x tora (male incineroar) x Mary (female amboar)

a red car stopped in front of a house, and inside of the car was a male shiny delphox and a female shiny emboar, They were visiting to the Emboar's parents.

"it has been a long time since we last saw your parents blaza." the delphox said.

"You said it, Dyan." The Emboar replied.

"do you think your dad still approves me, i saw how he was relutant in leting us date."

"He'll see the kind of man you are. I just know he'll accept you~"

"thanks babe, so glad we mated for life~!." dyan said, remebering their first time mating.

"Me too~... Although, we oughta thank the pregnancy test that it was a negative." She replied, blushing.

"yeah..." he said, getting out of the car After parking it and then helped her out.

"We need to go greet your parents Blaza, c'mon, if don't they will think we are snobs, your dad already thinks that of me." Dyan said as he walked to the door.

Blaza opened the door, soon after that, her parents hugged her.

"Welcome home~!" Her mother greeted.

"It's has been a while baby~!." Her father said.

"thanks mama, papa, you guys remember dyan right~?." blaza asked with a smile.

"Ah, yes... Dyan." Her dad replied.

"hey tora, last time we saw each other i was a braixen." dyan greeted his father-in-law.

"Yes, I remember that last time..."

"well, you welcome as well." blaza's mother said as she hugged him as well.

They had started to know him more.

"so dyan, i heard that you and blaza took a trip to the lightling kingdom." mary, blaza's mother, said.

"lightling kingdom is my ancestors homeland, i'm a lightling myself and i wanted blaza to know my culture." dyan explained.

"It was very interesting~!" She said.

"well blaza, maybe you should take dyan to see the darkling kingdom, your ancestors homeland." tora said.

"A capital idea~!" Dyan said.

"unless you have anything against us..." tora said.

"i don't have anything agains the darklings, i know the lights and the dark fought against each other for many generations, but we are alright now" dyan said.

"You're right. That war was ages ago."

"blaza, a word." tora said, then blaza, tora and mary went to the kitchem.

Dyan just sits on the couch to watch the TV.

the 7 star stories was on, it was great tv show, it was as famous as star wars and star trek.

'I love this anime~...' He thought.

in the kitchem:

"ok guys, what's wrong ?." blaza asked.

"blaza, you really sure you wants to be with him ?." tora asked.

"I do, yes! Why?"

"we worried that your relashionship with him might result in broken hearts." mary said.

"Well, it didn't." Blaza assured her.

"blaza, you and dyan are opposites, he is a fire-pyschic and you are a fire-fighing pokemon, you are a darkling and he is a darkling, he prefers the 7 star stories and you prefers star trek." tora explained.

"Oh Arceus, we are not doing this argument..." Blaza complained "not again."

"Blaza, please." Tora said.

"we are just saying this for your safety, we really care about you." mary said.

"We're just glad your... Test was a negative."

"how do you know about my test ?!" blaza asked.

"the senses of a darkling and a lightling are extremely sharp blaza." tora said.

"But how wasn't _I_ able to sense it?" Blaza asked.

"You and dyan are going to have to proof yourselvs to us" tora said.

"well, if that's the case, You and dyan are going to have to proof yourselves to us" tora said.

"Show us whether he's a worthy spouse to you." Mary said.

"what that even means ?." blaza asked.

"You and Dyan will have to mate with us." Mary stated.

"We have to do what with you two?!"

"it's an old darkling tradition." mary said.

"If that means you guys will approve my Dyan, so we will do it." Blaza said with determination.

"Ok, so let's go upstairs and get ready, once we are ready to go you call dyan." Mary told Blaza, who nodded and all three went upstairs To get ready the bedroom, as well put some lingeries.

They entered the room and Mary opened the wardrobe.

"Take your pick~" She said.

"Wow~, so many, so Pretty~." Blaza said as she starred at the lingeries, she decided to take a black one while mary picks a virgin killer sweeter.

"you both look so sexy~." tora said.

"Thanks, darling~." Mary said.

"did you and mommy did the same with my sister ?." blaza asked.

"believe it or not, we did." tora replied.

"Oh, so that would explain her not being...?" Blaza said.

"they passed the test actually." tora said as he stripped himself off his clothes, Mary smiles excitedly as she stares at him stripping down, he had a nice body, nice muscles and a big package, mary remembered their first time together as a torracat and pignite, She then stared at between his legs and licked her lips, tora then opened the wardrobe and pulled out body lotions and lube.

"Sweetie, go get Dyan for us~?" Mary said, as she applied lotion on her body alongside blaza.

"in a second mommy, just need a minute to finish." blaza said, she then noticed her dad removing his under-wear, Revealing his hard and long member.

"wow, so that's what you used to make me and my sister~?" blaza asked.

"You know me so well~." Tora teased as he jerked off, blaza then crawled to his member and began to suck on his balls, to make him more hard then her already was, Mary giggled as she reaches her paw to their daughter's vagina.

blaza then pulls out and says "sorry daddy, i just love big cocks and nuts~."

"That's okay, sweetie~." Tora chuckled. "You can be like your mother at times~."

"now blaza, i think it's time to you call dyan~." mary said smiling, blaza nodded and said.

"Dyan~!"

"Yes baby~?." He asked.

"I need you here with me~!" She exclaimed.

"Ok baby, I will be there in a second." Dyan said as he got up and went to the bedroom, It was a shocker for him, He saw Blaza, Mary and tora making out.

he stiffened up at the sheer sight of it.

"Dyan, my parents said that if you want to be my spouse, we gotta do an ancient darkling ritual."

"R-Ritual..?"

"In order to become mates, we gotta prove ourselves to my parents." Blaza explained.

"B-But..." Dyan gulped. "Wh-Who's doing who?"

"We gotta mate them." Blaza said, as she double titfucked her father alongside her mother.

Dyan was still nervous but nodded as he entered.

He then stripped off him clothes and crawled in blaza's direction, who then pulled her breasts of tora's, fortunately for him, Mary was still going at it, up and down.

Blaza then wraped her own breasts around dyan's dick and started going up and down, 5 minutes later, both males cum exploded on their mates's faces, The males panted as they collapsed, their mates then kissed them in the lips, Passionately making out.

"let's show them dyan, how we love each other~!" blaza exclaimed, Dyan nodded.

blaza then sat on top of dyan's still hard dick and began to bounce while tora fucked mary in missionary, Mary stares at her daughter's bouncing tits,they were as big as her own's But bouncier due to applying skin lotions.

tora and mary then had an idea, tora pulled out of his wife and walked behinf blaza and thrusted her anus while mary sat on dyan's face.

"Aaaiiieee~!" Blaza yelped.

tora thrusted in and out slowly while dyan ate mary's pussy out, It tasted a little spicy like Tamato Berry, it was natural as mary was a fire type, And thankfully, Dyan is one himself.

tora grabbed blaza's tities from behind and squeezed them.

"Kyaah~...! D-Daddy~!"

"you became a woman, my daughter~!" tora replied with didn't took much to all the parties to cum,Filling both of the Emboar's holes, and mary's cummed on dyan's mouth, Which he licked all the cum up.

they changed position once again, now dyan was going to fuck mary in a side ways position, tora and blaza where in a up her pussy and sucking his dick respectively, blaza also sucked tora's balls Making him groan in ecstasy.

Then they changed into a doggystyle postion, tora roughly porked at the emboar as he fucked her, dyan mated mary in side-way position, he was licking her neck.

Tora caressed blaza's ass as he continues to thrust into her.

"Y-Your butt~! It's so soft~!"

"Thanks daddy, your dick is kissing my womb~!." Blaza replied. "i love it~!"

Tora looked at his wife and that she and her partner had already cummed, And we're now laying on top of each other, kissing, The Incineroar smiled at this, He also felt himself ready to cum But decided to let Blaza cum first And not impregnate his daughter by accident.

blaza them came beautifully.

tora grunted and gave her 5 more brutal thrusts before he flipped her around her back, he straddled her breasts and pointed his cock towards her face. Knowing what was coming, blaza closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. After a few jerks, tora thrust his cock forward and began to cum; his white seed sailed high, landing in a thick gooey line down the center of her face and in her hair splayed out above her. The next shot was better aimed, hitting her tongue and lips and flooding into her open mouth. Blaza moaned sumptuously as she swallowed the load, then caught another one. Little by little, tora shot his load all over his daughter's pretty face.

they all laid on the bed, spent.

"so, i'm a suitable spouse for blaza ?." dyan asked.

"I believe so~! Right~?" She asked her parents.

"you bet blaza, he almost knocked you mom out~!" tora said.

"He really did~...!" Mary panted.

"we are doing this again right~?." blaza asked.

"Of course we will~" They answered cheerfully.

timeskip: a few months later.

both couples stared at the eggs that were on top of the table, a fennekin, a tepig, and a litten egg.

They were resting peacefully on the safe cushion, the delphox, the emboars and the incineroar cound't be any happy.

the end.


End file.
